memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
«- Memory Alpha: Featured Articles This page is for the nomination and discussion of articles that may be potentially included in Memory Alpha's list of featured articles. Featured articles are also displayed on the main page of the wiki. A featured article is an especially well-written, informative, and comprehensive article that covers all available information on a subject. Anyone may nominate any article for inclusion in the list of featured articles. When you nominate an article, include a short description of why you think that the article should be featured. If you are nominating an article that you have worked on, please note that fact in your description. The nomination is then open to discussion, and anyone may comment in support of or against the inclusion of the article in the list. (As always, please sign your nominations and comments with "~~~~".) When you are commenting on a nomination, please take the time to read the entire article before you decide whether to support or oppose the nomination. If there are no objections posted after ten days of being listed on this page, then the article may be added to the list of featured articles. If there are objections, and no consensus is reached within 20 days of the original nomination's posting, then the article is removed from the list of candidates. Optionally, a notice that the article has been nominated as a featured article candidate may be added to the article by inserting at the top of the article. See also: Nominations archive ---- Nominations without objections Add new nominations on top, one section per nomination. Khan Noonien Singh Self-nomination. One of the most detailed character articles I've done so far. -- Dan Carlson 20:05, 10 May 2004 (CEST) Christopher Pike Important character, and the most detailed article I've finished to date. It should only get better as I want to flesh out all the TOS:"The Cage" references I created in that text shortly. --Captainmike 19:47, 10 May 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. One suggestion: split the main body of the text into multiple paragraphs, to make it easier to read. -- Dan Carlson 20:05, 10 May 2004 (CEST) Section 31 A well-written article covering what's probably the most controversial development in DS9 for the last two seasons. -- Dan Carlson 18:40, 10 May 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. A little more media would be nice though. Improves layout and provides some recognition for the not-so-fanatic fans. -- Redge 15:52, 13 May 2004 (CEST) Battle of Cardassia Self-nomination. It's the last in the series of Dominion War battles that I wrote, and IMO it's the best after Operation Return. -- Dan Carlson 18:40, 10 May 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. I'm still missing a list of references. -- Redge 15:52, 13 May 2004 (CEST) Dominion War I'd like to suggest the Dominion War article. It has been worked on extensively, and now is a very well informed article. -- Redge 01:47, 25 Apr 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. -- Dan Carlson 18:40, 10 May 2004 (CEST) Battle of Deep Space Nine Might as well nominate all articles linked to in this msg. -- Redge 01:52, 25 Apr 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. I did a lot of the writing for these articles. -- Dan Carlson 18:40, 10 May 2004 (CEST First Battle of Chin'toka See my post above at Battle of Deep Space Nine. -- Redge 15:52, 13 May 2004 (CEST) Second Battle of Chin'toka See my post above at Battle of Deep Space Nine. -- Redge 15:52, 13 May 2004 (CEST) Operation Return See my post above at Battle of Deep Space Nine. -- Redge 15:52, 13 May 2004 (CEST)